


Words

by highfunctioningauthor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningauthor/pseuds/highfunctioningauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlocks locked in his room, afraid of the fact that he loves John Watson.<br/>John Watson is outside the door, begging to be let in.<br/>When Sherlock opens the door, the words come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> He is referring to John.  
> They is referring to Sherlock.

"We'll figure it out!" Those four words were shouted through a door. "Just let me in." He didn't mean the room. He meant to be let into two different things.

The heart.

The brain.

 

There was a hesitation, then a voice brought to life. "Are... Are you sure?" It was called out shakily, as if they were the one who wasn't sure. They walked slowly to their bedroom door and listened, waited, for a response.

 

"Take a deep breath... Close your eyes and listen to me." He commanded. "Please open up. I've never been so sure of something in my entire life. There's room for both of us, and you know it. You're just afraid, and that's okay. So am I. But we will help each other through it. We will hold onto each other. So open up. I've never been more sure." He rested his forehead against the door, and sighed when there came no response.

 

A click was heard, and the door knob was twisted. He looked up into their eyes, which were now open, and he smiled. He caressed their cheek, which looked very slim now. It's been a while since he's seen their eyes. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you with my whole mind and soul. With my heart and bones." he whispered.

 

They looked away from him, but held onto the wrist belonging to the hand that was on their face. "Say it again," they said. "Say it again, and that you won't leave me. Say it again and say that you'll stay here, and sit in your red chair, and share my bed with me. Say you'll be here for me when I don't eat, or drink, or sleep! Say that you'll be you again. Say it again," Their voice wavered and they looked at him again, their lip quivering.

 

He smiled, "I love you." he whispered ever so gently. "I love you, I won't leave you, I'll sit in my red chair, and I'll share your bed with you. I'll make sure you eat, drink, and sleep. I'll smile at you when you fall asleep on the couch with your curls all over your face, because you were that tired. I love you." He let out an exhale and looked at them, waiting for a response. He felt the warmth of their cheek in his hand, and the wetness of tears flowing down. He looked at them shocked.

 

They let out a small sob, "I love you, too," They said. "I love you too. And... I'm afraid," they admitted in a whimper. "I'm so afraid."

 

He cupped their cheeks, and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "We will help each other through it, and it'll be fine. I promise." he murmured softly. He tilted their head down, and his head up, and kissed them.

 

A small kiss, a gentle one. One that felt like a thousand words all at once meaning 'I love you'. Both of them meant it, and believed it.


End file.
